


Roadside Assistance

by User24601



Series: Strange and Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Slight Femdom, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: A young woman has a bit of car trouble and a kind gentlemen stops and keeps her company as they wait for roadside assistance to come.





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemyMartinXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/gifts).



"What now?" Vanessa thought, as she pulled off to the side of the highway.

There was an odd clunking noise coming from the engine followed by a cloud of steam billowing over the hood. Stepping out of the cargo van, Vanessa went over and undid the latch. She couldn't see much through all the smoke. Moving over to the right side of the van, she pulled out her phone to make a call.

"Need some help?" the deep masculine voice queried.

"Oh?!" Vanessa looked up, startled. She pushed a few stray hairs off out of her eyes.

"I didn't see you pull up,” she said. “I was just about to call roadside assistance.”

"Probably best to give them a call either way, but I'll take a look if you don't mind."

"Thank you" she said, "I'm Vanessa by the way."

"David," he said as he shook her hand.

A few moments later Vanessa had finished making the call. Pulling open the sliding side door of the van, she sat down. After shooting a quick text to her co-workers of the delay she skimmed through her messages on her phone.

David came around, wiping his hands on a kerchief he must've pulled from his pocket. "Looks like one of the engine’s pistons is loose. It's not a major problem but you'll need a tow."

"Already on their way," Vanessa held up her phone shaking it slightly. ”But it's going to be about an hour."

"I'm just on my way back from a work meeting, so if you'd like some company til the tow gets here…" David let his words drift off with his offer.

"Oh!" She wondered what kind of work he did where “work meeting” attire was boots, jeans, and a tee-shirt and button-up combo. Though he had the physique of a laborer his clothes were too clean and unrumpled to be purely manual.

Vanessa’s gaze slowly swept over him again stopping at his eyes. They seemed earnest. "Really?”

David nodded. His manner was confident but not overly so. Which was good: she was up for companionship, not some macho, self-appointed guardian.

“I'd appreciate that. I am always worried about getting hit by another car while on the side of the highway. I wouldn't mind the company at all."

"So," David leaned up against the side of the van, attempting small talk now since he was sticking around, "this is a rather large vehicle.” He peered inside.” “I think I could probably stand up in that cargo hold."

"Yeah," Vanessa followed his gaze glancing back over her shoulder. "It's the work van. I was just taking it to another store so they could use it but I guess they'll have to wait.

“You know, my coworkers and I joke that it would be good for a kidnapping... " She trailed off not wanting David to think she was creepy or give him any ideas. But it seemed he had his own on the matter.

"Ha!" He laughed, "My first thought was it's so big you could fit a mattress inside."

"A mattress?" Vanessa snorted. She was finding him increasingly cute and it made her careless. So rather than shut him down she encouraged. "Yeah, I guess. If you'd want to fuck in the back of a van."

She wasn't sure if she'd stepped over the line with the last comment but David didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sure it's been done before," he said casually adjusting his ball cap.

"Not in this van, I hope,” She giggled. "Could you just imagine two people getting freaky on the side of the road?"

"Mmmm..." David’s dark eyes flickered from the van’s interior to her. "I don't know about you. But I could do more than just imagine."

That was a little more than she’d anticipated. Clearing her throat, Vanessa stood up. David wasn’t overly tall, but he wasn’t short by any means either. Still, she was actually maybe an inch taller than him in her shoes and she used her height to her advantage now, straightening her shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm not interested in exchanging lewd comments with a perfect stranger."

Her eyes went wide when David caught her level gaze, grinned, and said, “Well, how about letting a perfect stranger stick his tongue in your cunt?”

"I..." Vanessa was lost for words.

"How about it, cupcake?" David pressed but he didn’t move any closer. His lips twisted in a smirk though his gaze was smoky. "I bet you're already wet. Why not give me a taste of your sweet pussy?"

Despite how crude his words were, his tone was casual, his expression curious more than leering.

"I don't even know you." Vanessa sputtered. Although offended her eyes were suddenly fixed on his lips. Her cunt tingled imagining the rough rub of his beard scruff on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"Sure you do," Dave replied, the tip of his tongue darting out to flick his upper lip in way clearly so practiced it almost looked natural. "My name is David. I'm a nice guy who stops and helps stranded motorists.

“And I have great taste in, and for, beautiful women, such as yourself.” He took a slow step closer, breaking into a pleased smile when Vanessa didn’t step back.

“You’re obviously self-sufficient and driven, seeing how you didn't panic but remained calm in the face of an unexpected situation with your car trouble. Here’s another unexpected situation for you…”

He hadn’t moved again but to Vanessa, David seemed to have drawn another step closer. Her clit throbbed when he picked up from his pause. “And I would like nothing better than to tongue fuck you until you come in my mouth."

"You can't be serious," she was astounded but still held her ground.

"Oh, I am.” And David’s face belied his words, not smarmy but serious. “But if you're not comfortable, I'll turn around and leave right now. And this will just be a crazy story you can tell all your friends later and laugh about."

The road beside them was oddly quiet. Vanessa debated with herself, then she stepped up into the van so she stood up on the edge of the cargo hold. Looking out across the barren field along the highway, she contemplated his suggestion a few more seconds.

She could either slam the door closed and lock herself inside until the tow came, or go for it and maybe come herself.

Finally, after motioning him towards her, she held up her hand once she’d decided he was close enough. She cocked her head, her long, brown hair tumbling over her shoulder and asked, "You like the taste of pussy?"

"Mmmm…” David hummed. “I relish it,”

"And you're not just trying to give head to get head?" Her voice let him know she was not quite convinced.

The cargo van was a tall vehicle and she now stood about two feet off the ground. Given the uneven slope of the shoulder of the road, from where he stood after walking around to face her, David's head was lined up almost perfectly with her snatch.

"I wouldn't be so crass as to ask a perfect stranger to suck my cock,” he replied, offering her some of her own words back in a way that was oddly playful and sincere at the same time.

"Well," two could play at that game. "I'm not a perfect stranger.” Vanessa found herself smiling. “Just a friend you met on the side of the road." Reaching over, she stole his ball cap. Seeing his head underneath was shaved in a military style she ran her hand over soft, closely-cropped fuzz.

"Do you want to step inside the van and close the door behind us?" David asked, his voice had dropped considerably lower.

"Was that one of the requirements?" Vanessa pulled her hands away and set his cap atop her head. Once she committed to something she never did it halfway. "Funny, I don't remember you mentioning that."

"But the cars driving by..." David glanced over to the left at the road where the traffic suddenly seemed to have picked back up. It tickled Vanessa to see him unnerved.

"What are you worried about?" she teased. "You won't be the one caught with your pants down."

David studied her a moment, assessing, clearly seeing something new in her. It seemed to please him and he rose to the challenge in her humorous goad. "Fine by me."

Once he said this, his posture relaxed, clearly as committed to this now as she was.

"Good," Vanessa grasped the handle just inside the door of the van. "But if you want my cunt, don't expect me to do the work."

Moving to stand just before her, David leaned in and wrapped his hands lightly around her legs before running them up the back and giving her tush a tight squeeze.

"My pussy is at the front," Vanessa corrected him, sliding her hands over his to shift them off her butt.

"What?" looking up at her David feigned confusion. "Can't I like both?"

Vanessa was damned if she didn’t giggle. She cleared her throat and said with sudden seriousness, “You've got to give ass to get ass."

David’s hands drew back on their own at this. His dark brows dipped down and his bare forehead wrinkled in honest perplexity now. "What's that supposed to mean?”

"We can talk about it another time," Vanessa gave him a mysterious but wicked grin before shifting into another expression, still wicked but now expectant."So... I do believe you said something about a tongue?"

"Oh, yes," David’s expression smoothed out immediately. "How rude of me.” He shot Vanessa a wink. “My tongue will be with you presently. I just have to..." and with that he brought his hands fully to her front and unclasped the fastening on her pants.

Tugging them down slowly to reveal the pair a bright blue lacy panties hiding beneath beige work slacks, David swallowed hard as though his mouth had begun to water. Working them further down creamy thighs soon the shape where her pussy lips slightly indented the fabric was visible. But that wasn’t all that was now on view: there was a small damp patch there where her juices had already seeped through the flimsy cloth.

"Damn..." David gave a low appreciative whistle. “You are wet."

Without waiting for Vanessa to answer he dipped his head forward to trace the edges of the fabric with his tongue.

"Don't tease me," Vanessa growled, suddenly fierce. "I want your fucking tongue inside of my cunt. And I want it now."

Her shift in tone didn’t seem to faze David at all. "You have a dirty mouth," came his muffled reply, his head unmoving, his lips continuing to mouth the fabric of her panties between his words.

"Not as dirty as yours is going to be in a few seconds, slut."

"Slut?” David murmured into lace, "Did you just call me a slut?" His brown eyes peered up. Clearly he had never been called a slut before and suddenly Vanessa feared she’d spoiled their game. Then the corners of his eyes crinkled and he huffed a hot, breathy laugh against her pussy.

“Damn, cupcake… You talking like that is making me hard.”

While she didn’t appreciate the powerplay in the nickname, there wasn't time to think anymore. Vanessa grabbed the back of David's head and pressed it against her core. “Shut up and get to work, slut.”

His face now full of lacey fabric, David didn’t say anything back this time. Instead, he brought his hand up and pulled her panties aside. His mouth latched onto the first bit of skin he could reach, the delicate flesh between her hipbone and groin.

Vanessa wasn't sure what type of "landscaping" David expected her to have but the sound he made made it clear he was pleased to see that she was trimmed but not bare. That made her even wetter. She didn’t think much of men who liked a naked cunt. She wanted a man who enjoyed his women being women, not resembling prepubescent girls.

It was like David felt the spike in her arousal. He took a deep audible breath, his nose brushing her pubes pleasantly, inhaling her scent. Then he moved his mouth over, stuck out his tongue, and lightly flicked her clit.

Vanessa gasped at the touch. "More!"

But he did not give her more, instead, he lowered his head and trailed his tongue along her pussy lips. Dipping it between her folds and swiping up and down her labia.

Her breath was getting ragged as she pushed his face against her hungry pussy.

"Put. It. In. My. Cunt. You. Fucking. Whore.”

Despite her labored breaths this was clearly a command. And who could resist such an order? Clearly not David, since he immediately bent his knees just enough he could drive his tongue up and into her wetness.

"FUCK!" Vanessa yelled feeling the slick heat of his tongue pierce her. "That's it. Tongue fuck my cunt. You're so dirty.”

Her words seemed to spur him on. Stretching out and uncurling his tongue, he extended as far as it would go inside of her.

"Such a filthy boy,” she gasped. "You like the taste of my cunt don't you. That's right, fuck me with your tongue. It's the only thing it’s good for. Mmmmm… Yes, slut. Who would want to hear you talk, when your tongue was clearly meant for fucking?"

Even if such dirty talk was not what David had expected it was clearly having an effect on him. He couldn't help but to take his free hand and rub himself through his pants.

“You better not let your cock fucking distract you, whore,” Vanessa hissed, her hand on the back of his head pushed his nose against her pelvis, her nails slightly scratching the skin through his close cropped hair.

David took this command in stride too, continuing to rub himself, all the while, lapping at the wet heat of her pussy, diving his tongue deeper and deeper.

With skill he plunged and flicked, his lips smacking in pleasure at her taste. “Damn,” he rumbled drawing a rare breath. “You taste so fucking good.

“Had some good pussy but your’s is amazing. Fuck…” He dove back in with shameless abandon, like he wanted nothing more than to get as much of it into his mouth as possible.

"Mmm..." Vanessa tipped her head back, her long lashes fluttering closed. "That's right, slut. Lick my cunt. Fuck it with your tongue.” She ground herself down on his mouth, her thighs beginning to quake. “I'm going to come all over your face. I bet you'd like that. Wouldn't you? I'd call you a cheap whore but I'm not paying you."

With the new pressure on his mouth, David was having a hard time keeping his balance on the loose gravel of the shoulder. His broad shoulders tensed minutely with each car that whizzed by but his mouth remained relentless, making it obvious he wanted, no he needed, her to come.

Bringing the hand up he’d been using to steady himself, he brought it to below her navel. Slick from his saliva and her nectar he began to rub her clit.

"Fuck," Vanessa said softly, her volume suddenly stolen by his skill. She raked her fingers over the back of David’s head releasing it so she could use both hands to grasp the handle of the van. Her legs were trembling hard now and she didn't know how much more she could stand.

Attuned to her every signal, this only spurred David on. His long, thick tongue snaked in and out of her pussy, twisting and writhing. The words falling from Vanessa’s lips no longer made complete sentences, just mixtures of the words: fuck, whore, cunt, tongue, cum, slut, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Then with a final “Fuck!” and a low grunt of pleasure, her muscles shaking and skin shining with perspiration, Vanessa came in her dirty slut's mouth. True to her name calling David eagerly slurped up her cum as if it was mana from heaven.

Almost immediately oversensitive, her cunt had barely ceased twitching when Vanessa dropped a hand to push David’s greedy mouth off her. Pulling up her pants, as she sank rubber-legged to the floor of the van she gazed over at the man, his broad shoulders heaving with exertion.

She motioned him to climb into the truck and join her on the floor. "Did you enjoy that?" Post orgasm her voice had lost all its hard edges.

“Yes..” he stuttered, wiping his glistening chin on the sleeve of his shirt, his handkerchief from earlier clearly forgotten.

Vanessa lay back, propping herself on her elbows. "Then show me."

David’s brows dipped, but an instant later he was reaching into his pants. He began to jack himself off in earnest.

"No." Vanessa demanded, the razor in her tone returned. "I want to see."

"Um..." For the first time since she’d encountered him, David looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure how to proceed.

“What? Do you have a small dick or something?" Vanessa giggled when his expression hinted she might be right. "I don't give a fuck if you do. Let me see."

She thought it was kind of endearing the hesitant way he looked up at the ceiling of the van as he lowered the hem of his pants and briefs to pull his cock out of the slit in his shorts. Her manicured brows were the active ones now.

“Well, that's not something I see every day," Vanessa said, keeping her voice neutral, eyes meeting silicone as he showed her his cock.

At her reaction, or maybe her lack of one, David shot her a sheepish grin. His cheeks pink from more than just pussy friction, he was clearly relieved. However, Vanessa allowed him no time to bask in this.

"But I said show me how much you enjoyed yourself, not to just whip out your dick. Keep going,” she demanded.

Slinking his hand between his thighs, David took his dick in his hand and began to rub it.

“No… Not that. I wanna see you cum.”

David’s face was incredulous but just for a moment before he smirked. “Fuck, you’re something else…”

“Shut up and show me.” Vanessa nudged his jean-clad calf with her foot. This time David didn’t hesitate. He pulled his shorts down further, baring a nicely manscaped thatch.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Vanessa muttered eyes riveted on his fingers as they dipped down, stroking. "You're even more of a dirty boy than I thought you were. Jacking off in front of me like it's no big deal. Such a fucking slut."

"Tell me more," David pleaded, his voice husky.

"Only if you spread your legs a bit." Vanessa sat up and shifted for a better view. "Because this is something I want to see."

Kicking his pants down as far as they could go without removing his shoes, David pushed his knees apart and continued rubbing himself for Vanessa's enjoyment.

"That's right," she said slyly. "Rub your fucking cock like the filthy slut you are. Such a fucking whore. You're hard and wet at the same time."

Her words pulled a low rough groan from David and made his hand thrust faster.

"I was wrong before,” Vanessa said as she leaned in closer, “when I thought your tongue was your best attribute. May I?” She lightly touched his thigh, as though to gain permission.

"Uuuuhhh..." was the only sound David appeared to be able to make but he nodded ever so slightly.

"Who am I kidding?” she laughed. "You're a filthy whore and I don't need to ask permission."

And with that, she brushed over his enlarged clit and sank two fingers inside of him.

David nearly came on the spot but managed to hold out for a few more seconds while Vanessa’s fingers wiggled inside of him, curling like the opposing prongs of a snake’s tongue against his sweet spot.

"Fuck you're tight,” Vanessa gasped as he clenched down hard around her fingers. At her exclamation David came, hard, soaking her hand.

Just then the sounds of a car pulling up onto the gravel alerted them that the tow truck had arrived.  
David was lightening quick with his re-dressing, hiking his briefs and jeans in an instant.

Now a complete gentleman, once more he remembered his handkerchief, pulling it out and passing it over to Vanessa for her slick hand. She traded this with him for his baseball cap. The two of them quickly made themselves presentable as possible. David had just finished re-adjusting himself in his shorts when the driver came around to the cargo hold.

"You call for a tow?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied, hoping she looked more innocent than David did. "Thank you.” She grabbed David’s arm and pulled him out of the van. Pushing him towards his pickup she called back to the towtruck driver over her shoulder. “ I'm just going to walk my friend back to his car while you hook up van."

"Alright," The burly serviceman shrugged before turning the other way, walking back to his rig to get his equipment.

"Whew," David half breathed, half laughed, "that was close."

“Just so you know,” Vanessa tightened her grip on his arm as she stared him in the eye. "I wouldn't have stopped until you came… I'm not selfish."

"But,"she cut off David’s chuckle. "I am going to need your number."

"Really?" David tipped his head, his expression one of pleased surprise. "And why's that? Have so much fun that you want another go?"

Vaness grinned like the cheshire cat and replied holding out her phone expectantly, "That... And my boyfriend might want to take that slutty tongue of yours for a spin as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a cis gendered heterosexual female, this story might seem to be an odd piece for me to write. In no way do I fetishize trans-persons... but I do think that they should get to be featured in smut... just like everyone else ;)


End file.
